Los Rituales de Beltane
by Road-tama
Summary: Me acomodo entre las pieles, sintiendo cómo mi corazón palpita con fuerza, producto de los nervios y el terror que se apodera de mi cuerpo por el desconocimiento del guerrero al que debía entregarme. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Slash!


**Road_tama: **¡Saludos a todos! Soy, Road_tama, yaoista desde hace algo más de un año y escritora de fanfics como Una Sombra de lo que fui… (Dgray man), Alma de Vengador (Death Note) y La Carta del Adiós (Dgray man) en la página de Amor-yaoi, y blanco de iras por mis retrasos en los fanfics mencionados. Me complace presentarles este primer fanfic de Merlin, aunque posiblemente no sea el último *se detiene* ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de esta manera tan gilichorra?

**Inner Road: **Porque debes tener un mínimo de respeto.

**Road_tama: **¡Métete tu respeto por…!

**(**_Chanchanchanchaaan_***sonido que acompaña a la mirada maligna que le lanza Inner y aterrorizaría al más pintado*)**

**Road_tama: **O.O (Joder) ***sudando*** Para informaros sobre los rituales de Beltane, podéis consultar esta página: http://www . bosquemingshu . com/eventos/beltane/beltane . html (quitar espacios), o consultar la película Las Brumas de Avalon (que es de donde yo saqué la idea) porque a mí no me da la gana…

_Chanchanchanchaaan_

**Road_tama: **¡Los personajes de Merlin no me pertenecen! Claro, porque si así fuera, Arthur y Merlín acabarían juntos y Gwen tendría que conformarse con mirar y hacerse yaoista.

La canción empleada en este fanfic es **The Mummers Dance**, de **Lorenna McKennith**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**1. Los Rituales de Beltane.**

Las ancianas deslizan sus callosas manos por mi cuerpo y comienzan a retirar las ropas que cubren mi pálida piel. Primero mi pañuelo rojizo, después mi chaqueta, mi camisa y por último, mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. La vergüenza cubre mi rostro con sus tonos rojizos al verme expuesto frente aquellas mujeres e intento cubrirme, pero ellas hacen caso omiso a mis reparos y continúan con la preparación del ritual. Mojan sus dedos con la pintura ritual y la extienden por mis brazos, mis piernas, mi pecho y mi rostro. La más vieja de aquellas mujeres se aleja un poco y vuelve con una máscara dorada, que coloca sobre mi rostro, para proteger mi identidad. Me visten con una suave túnica blanca, tan fina y traslúcida que apenas la siento sobre mi fría piel. Después, deslizan sobre mis hombros una gruesa manta de pieles que intentará protegerme del aire nocturno.

El cielo está despejado, las altas llamas danzan al ritmo de los tambores, y yo avanzo, guiado por las ancianas, a paso lento, como en un sueño. Todas las personas presentes clavan sus ojos en mí, con sus rostros deformados a la luz de las hogueras, mientras yo los contemplo a todos con el miedo pintado en el rostro. Los ritos de Beltane están a punto de comenzar.  
Nos internamos entre los árboles, y a medida que se acerca la noche, la oscuridad se hace cada vez más profunda. El viento sopla ligero a través de las ramas, agitando las finas prendas que me cubren, como si intentara tranquilizarme y hacerme entender que todo está bien. Algo inútil, ya que mi corazón palpita tan fuerte en mi pecho, que temo que en cualquier momento se me vaya a salir del pecho. Un ligero chasquido al pisar una rama con mis pies desnudos me hace sobresaltarme y por un instante, detengo mis pasos. Las mujeres se detienen a su vez su camino y se quedan mirándome, a la espera de que retome mis pasos. Lleno de aire mis pulmones varias veces y obligo a mis piernas a continuar caminando. _"Vamos, Merlin, te has enfrentado a cosas peores que esto"_ me digo mentalmente, intentando calmarme. Un esfuerzo totalmente inútil. En un claro del bosque, que sirve de antesala de la cueva donde debo esperar al Astado, mis acompañantes y yo damos por finalizado el camino. Los colores de sus túnicas, que ondean siguiendo el viento, forman un arco iris a su alrededor. Pueden percibir mi miedo, lo sé, pero no harán nada para detener el ritual, yo mismo me ofrecí a hacer el papel de Cazadora Virgen (bueno, en este caso, Cazador Virgen), aunque en estos momentos deseo con todas mis fuerzas no haber aceptado, a pesar de las consecuencias que pudiera traer en un futuro. Me limito a asentir con su cabeza cuando me acercan a la entrada; estaba claro, no tolerarían dudas en mi proceder.  
Los fuegos de Beltane arden en la lejanía; ya están encendidas las fogatas y los seguidores de la Diosa comienzan a danzar a su alrededor. Antes de entrar en aquella cueva, observo los retazos de cielo azul que se pueden apreciar entre las ramas de los árboles que se alzan sobre el paisaje y sigo el movimiento de los árboles. Puedo sentir como unas presencias me observan desde el acantilado, diferentes pares de ojos me miran con atención. Hay curiosidad en sus miradas, y también deseo. Para ellos yo soy el premio de la caza, la recompensa por demostrar su hombría. Me estremecí bajo las telas que cubrían mi desnudez, es como si pudieran ver a través de ellas. No dicen nada, no se mueven y todos, con sus rostros cubiertos bajo doradas máscaras, me traspasan con sus ardientes miradas. Sólo uno podrá yacer conmigo esta noche, aunque eso no me consuela. ¿Cuál de aquellos hombres será mi compañero?

El cuerno resuena y la caza del Rey Ciervo se da por comenzada. Yo, ya dentro de la cueva sólo escucho su eco, como el aviso de mi propio final y soy escoltado hacia el interior de la cueva donde debo esperar al guerrero que deberá arrebatarme mi virginidad. No puedo considerarme una persona cobarde, ya que siempre hice frente a todos los desafíos que se cruzaron en mi camino, sin dejarme llevar por el pánico. Me había enfrentado a montones de monstruos para proteger la vida de Arthur y en más de la mitad de las ocasiones podía haber muerto en la empresa. Ese es mi destino, un destino que acepto de buen grado, porque sé que Arthur será un buen rey y me siento orgulloso de saber que será tarea mía lograr que ese futuro se cumpla. Pero ahora, parado frente al lecho sagrado, en la habitación de piedra, iluminada solamente por el tenue destello de las antorchas, siento que mi cuerpo se paraliza y siento verdadero temor por lo que la noche vaya a depararme.

**When in the springtime of the year.**

Cuando llega la hora de la primavera.

**When the trees are crowned with leaves.**

Cuando los árboles están coronados con hojas.

**When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew**

Cuando el fresno y el roble, y el abedul y el tejo

**are dressed in ribbons fair.**

se visten con bellos lazos.

Las ancianas se retiran, a excepción de una, que me ayuda a llegar al lecho y me sienta delicadamente en él, mientras acaricia suavemente mi rostro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Me arropo con las mantas para cubrir mi cuerpo, tapado únicamente por una fina tela, y cierro los ojos con fuerza, como si ese gesto pudiera hacerme invisible o desaparecer.

"_Tranquilízate, joven Emyrs"_ la suave voz de la mujer llega a mi mente _"Tarde o temprano todos debemos dejar atrás nuestra niñez y entregar nuestra virginidad a la Diosa"._ Abro los ojos, sorprendido, y clavo la mirada en la de la anciana. ¡Una mujer druida! Mis labios se abren, intentando preguntarle, pero ella se limita a negar con la cabeza y a darme un suave beso en la mejilla, como una despedida. Después, desaparece entre las sombras tan rápido, que si no sintiera en la piel la suave fragancia acaramelada que se había adherido a ella, hubiera pensado que se trataba únicamente de una ilusión. Me quedo contemplando la puerta por donde ha desaparecido, por si vuelve, aunque ya lo sé, jamás volveré a ver a aquella mujer.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la anciana se ha marchado, dejándome en soledad. Tumbado sobre el lecho de pieles. Semidesnudo y asustado, me quedo observando el techo irregular de aquella caverna, mientras siento como si el tiempo se hiciera eterno.  
Regulo mi respiración e intento calmar la ansiedad que me aborda, mientras lágrimas de terror comienzan a agolparse tras mis ojos. El terror recorre mi cuerpo pálido y flacucho, mientras intento recordar por qué estoy haciendo esto. Los rituales de Beltane, la fiesta de la fertilidad en la que hoy soy el Cazador Virgen, la representación de la Diosa, y la sangre de mi virginidad debe ser derramada a la misma tierra por un cazador, solo uno de los candidatos que me habían observado desde el barranco. El más fuerte, el más inteligente, el más intrépido, aquel capaz de dar muerte al Rey Ciervo. Según el Gran Dragón, haciendo esto, habré entrado en la época adulta y mi magia podrá seguir creciendo. _"Sólo hago esto por Arthur"_ pienso, mordiéndome el labio, _nervioso "Porque sé que vendrán enemigos más poderosos y mis débiles poderes no podrán protegerlo eternamente. Necesito volverme más poderoso."_  
En las paredes de la cueva, dibujos alegóricos a las festividades, testimonios de culturas pasadas, de costumbres ancestrales, me conducen a un universo de reflexiones

Me acomodo entre las pieles, sintiendo cómo mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, producto de los nervios y el terror que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo por el desconocimiento del guerrero al que debía entregarme. Agarro con fuerza la manta que cubre mi pálido y tembloroso cuerpo me acurruco bajo aquellas cobijas, tapándome hasta la frente, como intentando crear una barrera entre yo mismo y el mundo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

**When owls call the breathless moon.**

Cuando los búhos llaman a la intensa luna.

**In the blue veil of the night**

En el velo azul de la noche

**the shadows of the trees appear.**

las sombras de los árboles aparecen.

**Amidst the lantern light.**

Entre la luz de las linternas.

_-¿El Gran Matrimonio de los rituales de Beltane?-pregunté, un poco confuso-. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver comigo?_

_-__**Todo, joven mago**__-contestó el Dragón, burlón-. __**Porque tú participarás en ellos.**_

_-¿Participar?-murmuré, confundido-. ¿Qué quieres decir con " participar en los rituales de Beltane"?_

_**-Exactamente lo que quiero decir. Tú harás el papel de Cazadora Virgen, representando a la Diosa y entregarás tu virginidad al Astado.**_

_Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, atónito, sin poder creerme las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Los únicos pensamientos que abarcaron mi mente en esos momentos fueron: ¿Cazadora Virgen? ¿Yo? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una broma de muy mal gusto! Y otros parecidos. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que hablaba totalmente en serio, quería entregarme a un guerrero desconocido para que me desvirgara. ¡Cómo si fuera una doncella!_

_-¡Estarás de broma!-grité, mirándolo horrorizado-. ¡Soy un hombre! ¡No voy a ser la Cazadora Virgen! ¡Ese es un papel destinado a las sacerdotisas de la Diosa!_

_-__**No siempre han sido mujeres las que han hecho ese papel, joven mago**__-explicó él, ignorando el enfado y el horror de mi voz-. __**La magia misma elige a la Cazadora Virgen. No puedes negarte a participar en él.**_

_-¡Claro que puedo! ¡No estoy dispuesto a participar en esos rituales!-chillé, dándome la vuelta, dispuesto a irme._

_**-Te daré otra razón, joven mago**__-oí su voz a mi espalda-. __**Arthur.**_

_-¿Arthur?-pregunté, sin volverme._

_**-Tus poderes son enormes, pero estás limitado por la niñez, debes derramar la sangre de tu virginidad para permitir que sigan creciendo**__-dijo el Dragón, acomodándose sobre la roca-. __**¿O has olvidado que tu inexperta magia fue incapaz de hacer frente a la del Troll?**_

_Apreté los puños y salí de la enorme cueva, sin decir nada, aunque fue suficiente, el Dragón sabía que no podía negarme, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Arthur y que era mi única salida. Claro que no había olvidado cómo se resistió a mi conjuro cuando intenté deshacer el conjuro frente a toda la corte, pero no quería participar en esos rituales, no porque tuviera nada en contra de ellos, sino porque se suponía que la primera vez debía de ser especial, con alguien que tu desearas, no convertirte en el premio de una cacería y entregarte a un completo desconocido. Sé que suena muy cursi y más propio de una doncella que de un poderoso brujo, pero era algo que siempre había deseado. Sin embargo, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a eso para proteger a Arthur?_

**We've been rambling all the night.**

Hemos estado caminando la noche entera.

**and some time of this day.**

y una parte de este día.

**Now returning back again.**

Ahora, una vez más volvemos.

**We bring a garland gay.**

Traemos una guirnalda de flores.

_Me tambaleé bajo el montón de piezas de la armadura de ese maldito engreído imbéc… digo… del príncipe Arthur, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y no tropezar con mis propios pies. Una caída de más de cien escalones no sería algo agradable, sobre todo porque tendría que volver a subir. ¡No podía creerme que me hubiera tenido que pasarme toda la noche puliendo su armadura, limpiando sus establos y paseando a sus perros del tamaño de caballos! _

_Yo lo tenía clarísimo, en realidad las tareas que me habían mandado no eran tan urgentes como me había intentado hacer creer, sólo era una excusa para mantenerme toda la noche despierto, sufriendo y preparado para sufrir aún más a la mañana siguiente, cuando la lista se doblara o triplicaba. ¿Y se suponía que debía protegerlo? ¡Ja! Sería un milagro si no lo acababa matando yo antes, y así ahorraba trabajo a los brujos asesinos que solían frecuentar Camelot._

_Me detuve frente a la puerta de su cuarto, intentando abrir la puerta sin dejar caer las piezas de la armadura, tarea totalmente imposible si eres un humano normal y corriente, aunque no tanto si eres un mago. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo y al ver que estaban totalmente desiertos, me concentré en el pomo de la puerta. Mis ojos se iluminaron y pronto la puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido. Entré en el interior de la habitación y la escena estuvo a punto de hacerme soltar un grito de indignación y rabia, que hubiera ido seguido de una buena patada contra ese imbécil de Arthur._

_Arthur se encontraba durmiendo a pierna sobre su cama, abrazado a una chica pelirroja y pecosa, una criada de las cocinas. No la había visto muchas veces, pero creo que trabajaba en las cocinas, aunque esa no es la cuestión. Abrí la boca, y clavé mis ojos en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué me había tenido toda la noche de arriba para abajo haciendo tareas y él se quedaba en su habitación dándose el lote?! ¡Eso ya era el colmo de los colmos! Estaba cansado, irritado y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me hubiera encantado dirigirme hasta el lecho y transformarlos en sapos verrugosos, o en un par de moscas; ¡o mejor aún! ¡En una combinación de ambas! Y creedme, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque seguidamente mi cabeza hubiera rodado por el suelo, así que me contenté con abrir las cortinas de golpe y sobresaltarlos con mis gritos alegres que sabía que tanto irritaban al príncipe:_

_-¡ARRIBA, DORMILONES! ¡YA ES DE DÍA! ¡EL SOL BRILLA Y LOS PAJARITOS CANTAN!_

_No puedo decir que me gustara hacerlo. Bueno, para qué vamos a engañarnos, sentí un siniestro placer al ver como se incorporaban, totalmente asustados, como si les hubiera dicho que Camelot estaba siendo atacado por dragones. La mirada furiosa que me dirigieron fue suficiente para que el enfado se me pasara._

_-¡Merlin! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes a gritos?!-me chilló Arthur, despejándose totalmente._

_-Mmmm… Todos los días-contesté sonriente._

_-¡¿Y por qué no me hacéis caso?!_

_-Porque no quiero. Mi consejo es que no lo repitáis, lo único que conseguís es malgastar saliva-sonreí, alejándome un poco, por si intentaba lanzarme un zapato._

_-¿Qué te he dicho sobre intentar hacerte el gracioso? ¿Quieres acabar en el cepo por quinta vez en esta semana?-dijo, levantándose de la cama y acercándose peligrosamente a mí._

_-Que no lo haga-contesté con voz neutral-. Y no, no quiero acabar en el cepo, le ruego que aceptéis mis humildes disculpas, mi _señor_-nótese toque sarcástico en la pronunciación, acompañado por una reverencia lo más insultante posible-. Ah, señorita, no se olvide de las bragas, están colgadas del dosel de la cama._

_La chica, que había intentado escabullirse mientras conversábamos, se puso roja como un tomate y cogiendo su ropa interior salió huyendo de la sala tan rápido que hubiera dejado atrás hasta al mismísimo Arthur. Y hablando de Arthur, en condiciones normales, osease, si no hubiera sido por la mañana y hubiese estado tan dormido, me hubiera llevado él mismo arrastras hasta el cepo y encima hubiera proporcionado todo tipo de frutas a los ciudadanos. Sin embargo, al ser tan temprano, no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir y pasó por alto mi insolencia, aunque no dudaba que se acordaría de ella._

_Caminé hasta la cama y comencé a hacer la cama, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que tendría que cambiar las sábanas, pues las habían dejado llenas de fluidos. Lo que faltaba, más trabajo. Agarré las sábanas y tiré de ellas para quitarlas, mientras Arthur se dignaba a ponerse unos pantalones para ocultar sus vergüenzas. _

_-Merlin, esta mañana pareces de mal humor-comentó mi señor, alegremente._

_-No me digas. Será porque esta noche apenas he podido dormir ya que he tenido una montaña de tares que hacer que a mi señor le entró el capricho de ponerme-siseé, mientras continuaba con mis labores._

_-Vamos, no te enfades, sólo era para mantenerte alejado de esta habitación mientras… intimaba con Mary-dijo un Arthur muy sonriente-. Tú también has tenido rollos de una noche y sabrás de lo que hablo. ¿Verdad?_

_Me limité a ignorarlo mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y la descolgaba de los biombos y el armario. ¿Pero qué narices hacían cuando iban a acostarse? ¿Un concurso de a ver quién lanza la ropa más lejos?_

_-Oh, Merlin, no me digas qué… ¡No me digas que nunca te has acostado con una chica!_

_-C-claro que sí…_

_Me tensé un poco, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se arrebolaban. Había dado en el clavo. Intenté no volverme para que Arthur no viera la expresión de mi cara y el rubor que se había apoderado de mi cara y pudiera seguir burlándose de mí, pero no le hizo falta, porque debió de imaginársela._

_-¡Nunca has estado con una chica!-gritó, soltando una carcajada-. ¡No me lo puedo creer, Merlin! ¡Sabía que eras un inocentón, pero jamás me esperé algo así!_

_-¡No soy virgen!-chillé, volviéndome a él, rojo como un tomate. ¡No podía creerme que estuviera teniendo este tipo de conversación con Arthur!_

_-Yah, claro, y yo soy el rey de Mercia-sonrió burlonamente-. Joder, Merlin, pareces un rábano con insolación. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Eres una niña!_

_-¡No soy una niña!-le chillé, lanzándole una almohada-. Sólo que no todos somos como tú, un pervertido calentorro que se excita con cualquier cosa que lleve faldas._

_Le saqué la lengua y me di la vuelta, para proseguir con mi tarea, dando por finalizada la discusión. Sin embargo, Arthur y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista sobre la manera de terminar un enfrentamiento verbal, por ello, cuando sentí una mano apoyada en mi hombro, supe enseguida que el asunto no estaba zanjado. Me di la vuelta, intentando escapar, pero los brazos del príncipe agarrándome de la cintura me hicieron desistir mi cometido. Chillé, mientras perdía el equilibrio y pronto me encontré tirado por los suelos. Rodé por el suelo, intentando escapar de las garras de Arthur, que se reía de mi apuro. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero me revolví como una anguila y me escabullí, desplazándome medio a gatas, medio arrastrándome y me metí debajo de la cama para intentar huir. Unas manos me agarraron por los tobillos y tiraron de mí con una facilidad asombrosa. Me agarré a las patas de la cama, pero me vi arrastrado hacia atrás y pronto inmovilizado por un divertido príncipe sentado a horcajadas sobre mi cintura._

_-Así que un pervertido calentorro que se excita con cualquier cosa con faldas… ¿eh?-dijo, sonriendo burlonamente, mientras me mantenía inmovilizado en el suelo._

_-Bueno, tal vez haya exagerado… un poquito…_

_Arthur se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó ha hacerme cosquillas en la barriga. Comencé a retorcerme bajó él, riéndome sin parar e intentando quitarme de encima al príncipe pesado, algo totalmente inútil, ya que su fuerza era muy superior a la mía después de todos esos entrenamientos matutinos, por no hablar de que se encontraba en situación de ventaja._

_-¡Ay! ¡Jaja! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Quítate, imbécil!-chillaba a duras penas, alternándolo con carcajadas._

_-¿Cómo dices, Merlin? Creo que no te entiendo._

_-¡Lo retiro! ¡Lo retiro! ¡Jajajaja! ¡No eres un pervertido! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡Jeje! ¡POR FAVOR!-supliqué._

_-Si, ya sabía yo que cuando dijiste pervertido, no podías estar hablando de mí-sonrió, levantándose-. Porque yo soy un tipo muy decente y casto._

_-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-gruñí._

_-¿Decías?_

_-Nada, nada, señor-me apresuré a contestar._

_-Eso me pareció._

_Me quedé mirándolo, con una sonrisa en los labios, de alguna manera u otra ese imbécil siempre acababa alegrándome el día, para después estropeármelo con una hermosa lista de tareas. Al salir de Ealdor, pensé que jamás encontraría un nuevo hogar, sin embargo, Camelot se había ido transformando en mi nuevo hogar y sus habitantes en mi familia. A pesar de los monstruos, hechiceros y demás seres que intentaban asesinar a Arthur, había conseguido ser feliz en este lugar. Miré con tristeza las paredes de la habitación, como si en ellas estuviera la solución de mis problemas. ¿Debía hacer lo que me dijo el Dragón?_

_-¿Merlin? No te pago para que te quedes mirando a las musarañas-se quejó Arthur, colocándose las botas._

_-No, me pagas para hacerte de esclavo y dejar que abuses de mí psicológicamente-repliqué con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Exactamente, así que ya puedes empezar por ordenar este cuarto, parece una pocilga._

_-¿Y de quién es la culpa?-siseé por lo bajines._

_-¿He oído lo que creo que he oído?_

_-No lo sé, no he dicho nada. ¿Ahora oís voces? Eso es mala cosa._

_Arthur se sacó la bota del pie y me la lanzó, pero yo la esquivé agachándome y me apresuré a salir de la habitación antes de que lograra agarrar la otra. Corrí por varios pasillos, esquivando criados, por si se le ocurría perseguirme u ordenar a algún guardia que me pusiera en el cepo._

_Cuando estuve seguro de que nadie me seguía con aviesas intenciones, mi sonrisa se esfumó y me detuve en un pasillo por el que apenas pasaba gente. Me apoyé en una pared y me dejé escurrir hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Apreté los puños, el Dragón sabía que yo aceptaría participar en los rituales de Beltane, porque apreciaba mucho a Arthur y haría cualquier cosa por él. Había sabido escoger muy bien sus palabras. De alguna manera u otra habían conseguido enredarme y conducirme exactamente por el camino que ellos querían. Lo hacía por Arthur, solamente por Arthur._

**The songs of birds seem to fill the wood**

El canto de los pájaros parece llenar el bosque

**that when the fiddler plays**

que cuando el bardo toca

**all their voices can be heard.**

todas sus voces pueden ser oídas.

**Long past their woodland days.**

Aún después del paso de los días en la floresta.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Clavo mis ojos en la entrada de la cueva. No hay duda, ha sido un chasquido de ramas. Una sombra se proyecta fuera de la estancia, justo al lado de la grieta que conduce hacia la habitación en la que estoy tumbado. Me cubro más con las sábanas, y las aprieto entre mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se ponen blancos, a la espera de que el desconocido entre. Mi respiración se acelera y el corazón que he conseguido ir calmando poco a poco, vuelve a acelerar sus latidos. Entonces él entra se atreve a dar el paso que le queda.

Un joven musculoso y únicamente cubierto por un taparrabo de pieles entra en la sala cautelosamente y sujetando entre sus manos una lanza ensangrentada. La luz de las antorchas delinea el cuerpo bien formado y cubierto de sudor del Astado, que se detiene a pocos pasos de mí, observándome y juzgando mis reacciones. Un collar del tamaño de una moneda y con varias plumas colgando de una base redonda de plata brillaba en mitad de su pecho como único adorno a su piel. Una máscara dorada cubre sus facciones y enmarca unos hermosos ojos azules que me miran intensamente. Nos quedamos contemplándonos y juzgándonos, como si fuéramos dos combatientes que están a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea, como si intentáramos ver los puntos débiles del otro. Entonces, el tiempo vuelve a correr, el desconocido deja su arma a un lado de la cueva y vuelve su mirada hacia el joven tembloroso y muerto de miedo que se acurruca entre sus cobijas.

Se acerca lentamente a mí, a pasos cortos y con cautela, como si fuera una bestia salvaje que en cualquier momento pudiera atacarle. Trago saliva y me tapo más entre las pieles, intentando encogerme y desaparecer, aunque sin ver cumplido mi deseo. ¿Debería escapar? Miro sus músculos torneados y sé que si él insistiera en poseerme, no podría hacer nada más que gritar. Me muerdo el labio, nervioso. ¿Y si usara la magia? Si, por muy fuerte que fuera él, no podría competir conmigo si quisiera atacarle. Sin embargo, estaba aquí para ayudar a Arthur. ¡No podía huir como un cobarde a las primeras de cambio! ¡Vamos, Merlin! ¡Resiste!

El joven se detiene frente al lecho y se agacha lentamente, tirando de las mantas que me cubrían. Éstas se deslizan lentamente por mi cuerpo, mientras mi única protección va desapareciendo. Suelto la cobija y dejo que el Astado vaya apartándola poco a poco. Me incorporo y abrazo mi cuerpo cubierto únicamente por la fina camisa blanca, intentando taparme. Por fin, las sábanas acaban en el suelo, junto a la cama, mientras las contemplo, muerto de miedo. Desvío la mirada de ellas y la vuelvo a clavar en el hombre que está erguido frente al lecho, como si esperara de una señal mía que le permita acercarse.

Me muerdo nerviosamente el labio y lo miro a los ojos, intentando ver en ellos cualquier indicio de maldad o lujuria, pero sólo un brillo de indecisión y preocupación empaña sus pupilas, tiene miedo de que yo intente huir. Puede percibir mi miedo, lo sé y no sabe que hacer si decido escapar. Quiere hacerlo, pero tampoco quiere obligarme si yo no lo deseo. Intento relajarme y suelto el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo. Se sube al lecho y se aproxima a mí, sin romper el contacto visual. Sea quien sea este hombre, está acostumbrado a tratar con animales. Alarga una de sus manos y me acaricia el rostro, suavemente, hasta llegar a mis labios, delineándolos con uno de sus dedos. Toma mi barbilla y posa sus labios sobre los míos.

**We've been rambling all the night.**

Hemos estado caminando la noche entera.

**and some time of this day.**

y una parte de este día.

**Now returning back again.**

Ahora, una vez más volvemos.

**We bring a garland gay.**

Traemos una guirnalda de flores.

Una corriente de energía sacude mi cuerpo y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, aunque no exactamente de miedo. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me sorprendo a mi mismo deslizando mis manos hacia sus cabellos. Enredo mis dedos en ellos y me dejo caer sobre el lecho con el joven encima. Abro tímidamente la boca y dejo que su lengua entre en mi cavidad. Nuestras lenguas comienzan a entrelazarse y nuestros labios se buscan unos a otros, ávidamente. Sus manos se deslizan por mis caderas, mientras los míos bajan por su espalda, delineando con mis dedos las curvas de los músculos. Nuestras respiraciones se convierten en jadeos y al cabo de un rato debemos separarnos por la falta de aire. Me quedo contemplándolo sobre mí, mientras siento mis labios hinchados y un fino hilito de saliva recorriendo mi comisura.

Se inclina sobre mí y sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi cuello, a la vez que sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi piel bajo ella. Su lengua comienza a bajar por mi piel, succionándola y besándola, mientras marcaba un camino por ella. Gemidos comienzan a brotar de mis labios, mientras mis dedos juguetean con los cabellos rubios del Astado, cuyas manos estaban entretenidas en sacarme la camisa. Oh, Dios mío, nunca había sentido nada así. Por fin, la tela cae a un lado y quedo totalmente expuesto a la mirada del desconocido.

Siento enrojecer casi al instante y llevo mis manos a mi entrepierna, intentando cubrirme, pero el joven me agarra suavemente de las muñecas y las coloca a ambos lados de mi cara, mientras vuelve a aprisionar mis labios en un suave y a la vez firme beso. Muevo mis labios contra los suyos y nuestras lenguas vuelven a enzarzarse en una danza salvaje en la que la una intenta dominar a la otra. El beso continúa hasta que comenzamos a notar la falta de oxígeno. Contemplo los hermosos ojos del Astado y me sorprendo al ver que su taparrabos ya ha desaparecido, de alguna manera. ¿Había sido yo o él mismo? Bueno, eso no importa, porque las manos de mi desconocido se deslizan por la cara interna del muslo. Un gemido escapa de entre mis brazos cuando se posa sobre mi pene y comienza a acariciarlo. Estoy excitado, algo completamente desconocido en mí y sonidos vergonzosos salen de mi boca, mientras siento enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. Sus manos arriba y abajo sobre mi miembro, mientras yo clavo las uñas sobre sus fuertes hombros y cierro los ojos. Me arqueo inconscientemente para sentir más su tacto y empujo sus hombros para volver a besar sus labios.

Comienza a lamer sus dedos sin apartar su mirada lasciva de mí y sin apartar la mano de mi pene. Me vuelve a besar, mientras el torrente de sensaciones que recorre mi cuerpo amenaza con desbordarse y lleva la mano a mi trasero, el que acaricia obscenamente. Entonces siento la primera intrusión, mete el primero de sus dedos en mi ano y después un segundo, mientras yo me retuerzo y el nerviosismo vuelve a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y puedo ver cómo su mirada me dice "relájate". El tercer dedo penetra en mi cuerpo y se mueve.

Nuestros labios se unen de nuevo, intentando distraerme mientras lleva su miembro palpitante y excitado a mi entrada. Joder, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan grande? Entonces él penetra en mí. Un súbito dolor asciende por mi columna vertebral y clavo fuertemente las uñas en su piel, mientras jadeo y un grito de dolor sale de mis labios. El desconocido para, asustado, pero yo muevo mis caderas y le indico que continúe. Entonces él se abalanza ávidamente sobre mis labios y comienza a besarme desesperadamente. Duele. Duele incluso en sitios que no sabía que existían. Es profundo y extraño, pero no quiero que se detenga.

El joven permanece un rato inmóvil antes de empezar a moverse, y cuando por fin lo hace suelta un sollozo, una especie de jadeo desesperado que le nace de muy adentro, y consigo olvidarme de todo. Ya no importa nada, ni cómo he llegado a esta situación y cuánto hasta cuándo va a estar doliéndome. Porque sólo siento el calor dentro de mi cuerpo y sus besos sobre mi rostro. Comienzo a jadear, gemir, gritar, sollozar… ya no sé ni qué me está pasando, sólo siento su miembro moviéndose dentro de mí y la corriente de placer que ésta provoca. Las uñas penetran aún más en su piel y trazan unos surcos sanguinolentos sobre su espalda, mientras las lágrimas corren por mis ojos.

Estoy ardiendo, me siento arder y sólo él puede apagarlo. El ritmo continúa y siento que llego al orgasmo. Lo siento. Lo siento. Siento que voy a estallar. Un fino hilito de saliva surge de mi boca y por su rostro sé que él también está llegando. Aprieta fuertemente sus manos sobre mis caderas. Sé que mañana me saldrán un par de morados, pero no me importa.

**Who will go down to those shady groves**

¿Quién va a descender hasta los sombríos bosques

**and summon the shadows there?**

e invocar allí a las sombras?

**And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms**

¿Y amarrar un lazo en esos brazos protectores

**in the springtime of the year?**

en la hora de la primavera.?

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, mientras siento derramar todo mi semen sobre el vientre del desconocido.

Entonces mi mente se queda en blanco y siento como mi magia comienza expandirse dentro de mi cuerpo, como si hubiera reventado una muralla, un bloqueo y comenzó a crecer en mi interior hasta que casi dolía. Comienza a aumentar, aumentar, aumentar… ¡Me quema! ¡Estoy ardiendo! Siento como mi piel comienza a calentarse como si tuviera una hoguera bajo la piel y me siento mareado. Quiero vomitar. Quiero reír. Quiero llorar. ¡No sé que me pasa! ¡El torrente de emociones recorre mi cuerpo y acelera mi sangre, los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración! Comienzo a jadear, como si me faltara la respiración. Tengo frío. Calor. Me congelo. Me quemo. ¡La magia en mi interior crece!

Mi espalda se arquea y siento como el Astado clava sus ojos en mí, sorprendido, mientras me agarra de los brazos y me sujeta a la cama, mientras mi cuerpo comienza a contraerse y retorcerse bajo aquel torrente de poder que surge de a saber donde. Fuego. Hielo. Mis venas quieren estallar. Mis arterias congelarse. Mi corazón detenerse y a la vez acelerar su ritmo. Abro de golpe los ojos y los clavo en los de mi amante, que suelta una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras observa como se iluminan con una luz dorada. Grito en plena agonía, mientras la magia alcanza su clímax y veo como mi vista se me nubla. Quiero vomitar, pero no he comido nada desde hace horas. ¡Arde! ¡Mi cuerpo va a arder! ¡Voy a estallar en llamas!

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Jadeo de nuevo y… todo termina. El torrente deja de crecer y es expulsado de mi cuerpo por todos los poros de mi piel. Un aullido escapa de mis labios y rompe el silencio de la noche, mientras mis uñas se clavan en el lecho donde mi amante me sigue manteniendo sujeto, aún dentro de mi cuerpo. El Astado sale suavemente de mi entrada y me besa en los labios. Aunque no puedo verlo, siento como la sangre y el semen escurre por mis muslos, mezclados con sudor, que perla mi cuerpo. No tengo fuerzas ni para moverme y quedo allí tendido, con el rubio enmascarado tumbado a mi lado y acariciando mi rostro. Estoy agotado y sé que pronto perderé la conciencia. Oh, Dios… Estoy tan cansado… Siento un algo frío contra mi pecho y veo destellar el collar del Astado sobre mi piel. Un regalo. Levanto con mis escasas fuerzas la mirada y le sonrío… Quería decirle tantas cosas pero… sólo es una noche lo que puedo quedarme con él… y no tengo fuerzas para… que la voz surja de mi cuerpo…

**And so they linked their hands and danced**

Y se dieron las manos y bailaron

**round in circles and in rows.**

girando en círculos e hileras.

**And so the journey of the night descends**

Y entonces el camino de la noche desciende

**when all the shades are gone.**

cuando todos los colores se han ido.

Bostezo por tercera vez en aquella media hora que había tardado en salir de las cámaras de Gaius, mientras sujeto con fuerza las ropas de Arthur, que he tenido que llevar a la lavandería (maldito imbécil arrogante y mandón) e intento ignorar el molesto dolor que noto en mi parte trasera, después de esa salvaje noche de pasión. Siento enrojecer al recordar al joven enmascarado, nunca había sentido nada parecido y me gustaría volver a encontrarme con él, aunque sé que es imposible, ya que únicamente podía estar una noche con él. La mañana anterior, al despertarme lo encontré dormido con un brazo rodeando mi cintura posesivamente y cubiertos por las mismas pieles que habían sido apartadas mientras hacíamos el amor. Hubiera querido quedarme con él, volver a acurrucarme entre sus brazos y permitir que el sueño se volviera a apoderar de mí, pero tuve que marcharme antes de que despertara, de otra manera jamás me hubiera atrevido a marcharme.

Me detengo y acaricio el collar que me había dado el Astado y que yo guardo con celo bajo mi pañuelo, siempre en contacto con mi piel. De esta manera podré conservar una parte de mi amante desconocido, aunque jamás vuelva a saber de él, siempre lo guardaré en mi corazón porque había llegado más hondo que cualquier otra persona… en ambos sentidos. Observo mis manos, flexionándolas como si fueran partes extrañas de mi cuerpo. La verdad, desde que volví de los rituales de Beltane me sentía más poderoso y notaba como la magia recorría mi cuerpo con más fuerza que nunca. El Dragón tenía razón. No es que desconfiara de él y hubiera creído que sus palabras ocultaran alguna interpretación tan retorcida que mi mente no fuera capaz de captarlo… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero después de ver los resultados, me he convencido de su veracidad.

Continúo caminando y al doblar una esquina, choco con un cuerpo que venía corriendo por el otro lado del pasillo. Tropiezo con mis propios pies y con un grito voy a dar de morros contra el suelo, desparramando todas las ropas recién lavadas.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-comienzo a gritar, mientras me giro a la otra persona, tirada a mi lado-. ¿Gwen? ¿Qué…?

Mi amiga se levanta rápidamente y con los ojos enrojecidos y anegados en lágrimas, sale corriendo. Le grito y la llamo por su nombre, pero no vuelve ni una sola vez la cabeza. Intento levantarme para ir tras ella, pero piso una de las prendas y me enredo con ella, con lo cual, para cuando consigo ponerme de pie, Gwen ha desaparecido por una esquina. Me quedo mirando aquel lugar, sorprendido. ¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido? Ella es una persona fuerte y pocas veces la había visto derramar lágrimas. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia el pasillo por el que venía. Ese pasillo es el que va a la habitación de Arthur…

Abro los ojos, furioso. ¡¿Él?! Aprieto los puños y siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo. Abandono todo el montón de prendas por los suelos y me dirijo hacia la habitación de mi señor. No se habrá atrevido, Arthur no es de esos tipos. Pero, por otro lado, es un hombre. ¿Y si ha intentado acostarse con ella? ¡Ese maldito pervertido! ¡Si es eso le romperé todos los dientes de un puñetazo! ¡Si! ¡Mi destino es protegerlo para que sea un gran rey, pero no creo que necesite los dientes para nada! Y salgo corriendo hacia la habitación de ese degenerado.

-¡Tú, asqueroso salido mental! ¡¿Qué puñetas le has hecho a Gwen?!-chillo con todas mis fuerzas, entrando como una tromba a su habitación,

-¡Merlin! ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?

-¡NO!-avanzo hasta él y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa-. ¡Serás cerdo! ¡Gwen no es una de esas mujeres con las que te acuestas! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no le he puesto la mano encima a Guinevere!-grita, indignado y apartándose de mi agarre-. ¡Yo jamás he obligado a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiera!

-¡Pues ya me dirás tú lo que has hecho! ¡Estaba disgustadísima!

Lo fulmino con la mirada dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa y olvidarme de mi destino si me mentía o si lo que me cuente es peor que las conclusiones a las que he llegado, pero mi ira se desvanece al ver el rostro cansado de Arthur, que suelta un suspiro y se tumba en la cama, pasándose una mano por el pelo y conteniendo un bostezo.

-Estábamos hablando-murmura-. Entonces ella se lanzó sobre mí y nos besamos, pero la aparté. Fue una reacción inconsciente, no quise hacerlo, pero salió huyendo antes de que pudiera explicarle nada o al menos disculparme.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Creía que la amabas-pregunto, acercándome a él y sentándome en la cama.

-Eso creía yo también, pero… No sé, estoy confundido.

Gruñe y se tapa la cara con la almohada mientras murmura incoherencias y maldiciones entre dientes. Aunque hubiera entrado en aquella sala hecho un basilisco y dispuesto a castrar al príncipe, mi furia se había esfumado como por arte de magia y contemplo a mi amigo, angustiado. No puedo ver a un príncipe en la persona que tengo delante, sólo es un joven confuso demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda.

Sin embargo, ¿qué le ha pasado? Yo hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego y jurado que estaba totalmente enamorado de Gwen. ¿Dónde ha ido todo ese amor? Ahora no es él único confundido, porque me encuentro en igual estado que él… ¡Un momento! ¡Tal vez…!

-Vaya, vaya-sonrío, mientras lo miro burlón-. ¿Y quién es la otra?

-¿La otra?

-Si, la mujer de la que te has enamorado.

-No hay otra-niega, terco como una mula.

-Vamos, hombre, a mí no puedes engañarme, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no rechazarías a Gwen así como así-digo-. Aunque claro, si tienes demasiado miedo como para admitirlo…

Bingo. He tocado el punto débil del príncipe. Se quita la almohada de la cabeza, me golpea con ella en la cara y luego me mira con cara de malas pulgas, para luego desviar la mirada y suspirar. Yo espero a su respuesta. Sé que él es un príncipe, y yo un criado, pero si me da una oportunidad, puedo ser su amigo.

-Si, hay otra persona.

-¡Lo sabía!-grito, triunfante-. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

-No lo creo-contesta-. Y… no es una mujer…

-¡¿Qué no es mujer?! Vaaaayaaa… nunca lo hubiera esperado del príncipe Arthur Pendragon, cuya lista de conquistas femenina duplica o triplica a la de cualquier hombre de Camelot.

Gruñido por su parte.

-¿Volverás a verlo?-pregunté, mirándolo serio.

-Eso quiero-dice, levantándose y dejando que su mirada vagase por la habitación-. Pero no sé dónde está.

-Pues búscalo. ¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé.

-¿No se lo preguntaste?

-No hablamos.

-Bueno, sabrás que aspecto tiene.

-Eso tampoco lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?!-grito, extrañado.

-Llevaba puesta una máscara.

La sonrisita de mi cara se esfuma tan rápidamente como había aparecido y siento cómo algo atenaza mi pecho con esas palabras. ¿Una… máscara…? No puede ser… Por favor, no puede ser cierto. Tiene que ser una coincidencia, si, eso.

-Fue en los rituales de Beltane-continúa explicando, ajeno a mi conmoción-. Aunque este es un reino cristiano, algunos de mis súbditos aún celebran las fiestas en honor a la Diosa y yo, como su príncipe, debo ser aceptado por ellos, así que accedí a participar en los rituales… Él representaba a la Cazadora Virgen… hicimos el amor…-murmuró volviéndose a mí-. Había algo en sus ojos… eran tan azules y profundos como el mismo mar, enigmáticos y atrayentes. Jamás podré olvidarlos…

Lo contemplo con horror, con el corazón encogido en mi propio pecho, mientras siento como si un frío puñal lo hubiera atravesado y me lo hubiese arrancado. Aunque creo ni eso hubiera sido tan doloroso, o al menos todo hubiera terminado en unos segundos. Quería desaparecer, llorar, gritar, enfurecerme, pero me quedo quieto en mi posición en la cama, contemplándolo. Ya puedo reconocerlo, puedo ver a mi joven enmascarado en Arthur. Su pelo, sus brazos… sus ojos. No… no… no…

-¿Sucede algo, Merlin? Te has puesto muy pálido.

-Disculpadme, sire, acabo de recordar que tengo tareas que hacer. Nos vemos luego.

Y antes de que tenga tiempo de replicar y pedirme una explicación por mi comportamiento, salgo corriendo de la habitación, mientras Arthur me llama por mi nombre. Ignoro su llamada, no hago caso de sus gritos y me alejo tanto como mis piernas son capaces de llevarme. Sólo un pensamiento ocupa mi mente: ¿Por qué?

**"A garland gay we bring you here**

Una guirnalda de flores te traemos

**and at your door we stand.**

y en tu puerta nos quedamos.

**It is a sprout well budded out**

Es un brote bien cuidado.

**The work of our Lord's hand"**

El trabajo de la mano de nuestro señor.

-¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz hacerme esto?!

Las lágrimas corren raudas por mi rostro, mientras aprieto mis puños con furia y me encaro con la enorme criatura, que me contempla, impasible. Había conseguido contener ese torrente durante unos minutos, pero al ver al Dragón, todas mis emociones se habían desbordado como un río después de una tormenta. La ira se acumula en mi cuerpo y siento la traición como un objeto sólido que me golpea con su frío acero. ¿Acaso no tiene corazón? ¿Conciencia? ¿Cómo pudo planear semejante abominación? Sabía que él actuaba por su propio beneficio, pero jamás imaginé que fuera capaz de hacer algo por el estilo. Es que… era algo que ni siquiera podía imaginarme.

-_**Arthur y tú sois las caras de una misma moneda, vuestros destinos están unidos y era necesario crear un vínculo, algo que jamás pudiera romperse**_-contestó simplemente-. _**Él ha derramado la sangre de tu virginidad y con ello ha creado un lazo con la magia. **_

-¡Arthur y yo ya teníamos un vínculo!-grito con todas mis fuerzas-. ¡Él y yo éramos amigos! ¡Para mí es como un hermano y una de las personas a las que más aprecio en este mundo! ¡Hubiera muerto y matado por él! ¡PERO TÚ HAS PERVERTIDO ESE VÍNCULO!

-_**¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESE MODO, JOVEN MAGO!**_

-¡SI QUE ME ATREVO A HACERLO!-no siento miedo frente a su presencia, lo único que sucede es que la furia hierve en mi sangre y la magia se acumula tras mis ojos, dispuesto a asesinarlo-. ¡TÚ ME HAS UTILIZADO Y HAS DESTROZADO LO QUE YA ESTABA CONSTRUIDO! ¡ARTHUR ME APRECIABA Y AMABA A GWEN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, PERO AHORA ESTÁ CONFUSO Y SE HA ENAMORADO DE UNA ILUSIÓN! ¡HAS ROTO LO QUE HABÍA COSTADO MESES FORMAR!

_**-¡Joven mago! ¡Eres el hechicero más poderoso de esta tierra! ¿Acaso crees que entregaría algo tan importante como tu virginidad a un cualquiera?**_

-¡LO HUBIERA PREFERIDO, SI CON ELLO NO LO HUBIERAS DESTRUIDO TODO! ¡ARTHUR ES COMO EL HERMANO QUE NUNCA TUVE Y LO QUIERO COMO A MI PROPIA VIDA! ¡PERO TÚ HAS CAMBIADO ESO! ¡¿CON QUÉ CARA VOY A MIRARLE AHORA, SABIENDO QUE ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL POR LAS AMBICIONES DE UN DRAGÓN?! ¡HAS MANCHADO EL VÍNCULO QUE NOS UNÍA Y LO HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA VERGÜENZA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! ¡JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A CONFIAR EN TUS PALABRAS! ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO?! **¡JAMÁS!**

_**-¡MERLIN! **_

**We've been rambling all the night.**

Hemos estado caminando la noche entera.

**and some time of this day.**

y una parte de este día.

**Now returning back again.**

Ahora, una vez más volvemos.

**We bring a garland gay.**

Traemos una guirnalda de flores.

Los rugidos del dragón me acompañan durante todo el camino hasta que por fin salgo de la cueva y bloqueo mi mente a ellos. No quiero volver a saber nada de esa criatura. Ya me traicionó una vez y sé que volvería ha hacerlo si con ello consiguiera estar un paso más cerca de su libertad, aunque por desgracia no puedo renunciar a él, porque sé que lo necesito. A él y a sus consejos. Pero eso no quiere decir que seguiré a ciegas todo lo que me diga.

Corro por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que me dirige la gente. Y es que debo tener un aspecto horrible. Un joven paliducho y flacucho, con el pelo revuelto, la ropa mal puesta sobre mi cuerpo, ojeras bajo los ojos y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados después de tanto llorar. Apenas me fijo por donde camino. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo? En mi cabeza no cabe semejante traición. No puedo creerme que el hombre con el que me acosté fuera Arthur. Arthur, mi amigo, mi señor, el hermano que nunca tuve. Dios mío…

Mi cuerpo choca con otra persona que venía caminando por el otro lado del pasillo y caigo al suelo de espaldas. Me quedo tendido en el suelo, sin ninguna gana de levantarme y contemplando la bóveda del pasillo. Una mano aparece en mi campo de visión, ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme. La observo unos segundos y me agarro a ella. Pero cuando descubro que esa mano pertenece a Arthur, hubiera deseado quedarme en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Merlin?-la voz desdeñosa de Arthur llega a mis oídos-. ¿Merlin? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta, preocupado, observando mi lamentable aspecto consumido.

Lo miro y a mi mente regresan las imágenes del Astado inclinándose sobre mí y besándome, para después fundirse con otras escenas de aquella noche de pasión. ¿Con qué cara me mirarías si supieras que yo era aquel joven con el que te acostaste aquella noche entre los fuegos de Beltane? ¿Qué no era más que una ilusión y que el verdadero no es más que tu criado torpe y flacucho? ¿Me mirarías con asco o con lástima? Mi labio inferior tiembla y antes de que pueda controlar mi cuerpo, me abalanzo sobre Arthur y rompo a llorar sobre su pecho.

-¿M-Merlin…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?-tartamudea confuso.

-N-No se preocupe, sire, s-se me pasará. No es nada-sollozo contra su camisa-. Pero por favor, déjeme quedarme así un rato.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, siento como los brazos de Arthur rodean mis hombros y me estrechan con fuerza. Sólo en estos momentos puedo dar rienda suelta a mi dolor y dejarme llevar por la pena. Tal como le he dicho a Arthur, se me pasará, lo sé y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Bueno, casi, porque sé que estos acontecimientos quedarán marcados sobre mi corazón como a fuego, jamás lograré olvidarlos. No sé lo que sucederá en el futuro, pero de algo sí que estoy seguro: Arthur jamás se enterará de la identidad del Cazador Virgen.

**We've been rambling all the night.**

Hemos estado caminando la noche entera.

**and some time of this day.**

y una parte de este día.

**Now returning back again.**

Ahora, una vez más volvemos.

**We bring a garland gay.**

Traemos una guirnalda de flores.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Road_tama: **Si, respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, tendrá continuación, aunque no sé para cuando, porque ahora estoy peleando contra los malignos enemigos del instituto (véase, deberes). Espero que os haya gustado, es el primer lemon que escribo (sin que tenga violación), creo que he ido mejorando, después de leer tantos fanfics. Estoy pensando en escribir un fanfic de Merlin y Arthur, con violación, viendo que nadie se anima (mi género favorito) ^0^

**Inner Road: **Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic que la loca de Road ha escrito a pesar de que tarda una barbaridad en continuar sus otros fics y que le amenazan por eso mismo.

**Road_tama: **¿Es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada momento?

**Inner Road: **Absolutamente.


End file.
